This project will evaluate the myocardial behavior of a new class of tellurium labeled fatty acid analogs. The study will define the relationship of fatty acid analog structure to myocardial kinetics; measure the extraction fraction of the radiopharmaceuticals in a basal state and following a series of interventions; and relate the behavior of this material to regional myocardial blood flow. These studies should define the potential utility of these materials for evaluating the myocardium, and lay the ground work for subsequent studies in man.